fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Burns
is the Battalion Commander of the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Burns is a tall man with blonde hair, a bearded chin-strap and green colored eyes.Chapter 09, page 1 His hair goes back into a pony-tail. He wears a black eye-patch on his right eye for unknown reasons. He wears a plain white shirt with the top-button undone, as well as the Special Fire Brigade jacket with the number "1" on it, which is also unbuttoned, and is worn in a fashion that he keeps the jacket on his shoulders with his arms not going through the sleeves. He wears plain black trousers with a belt that has the crest of the Special Fire Brigade, and black shoes. Personality Burns is shown to have a welcoming and kind presence, though can turn serious when the time calls for it without hesitating. For some reason, he wants to keep the secrets of the events that happened on the day of Shinra's mother and supposedly brother dying from being revealed to Shinra himself. Shinra noted him to be intimidating, but seemingly a nice person.Chapter 05, page 8 He seems to act calmly in dire situations and adapts well to them. Abilities Being a Third Generation, Burns has adapted to the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and was granted the ability to ignite and manipulate flames from his body. He has demonstrated the ability to ignite his right eye while not incinerating his eye patch in the process. Being part of the 1st Brigade, he is considered to be an elite, and as such, has shown the capability to jump abnormal heights.Chapter 08, page 9 Background In Year 186, Burns attended the scene of a fire incident involving Shinra's family home, where he managed to rescue the boy.Chapter 02, page 4 Some time following the event, for unknown reasons, he attained an eye-patch. Plot Introduction arc Appearing at the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament to support his subordinates participation, he stumbled into Shinra along the way. As Shinra introduced himself, the Battalion Commander realizes who he was, and turns away saying he had no time for idle chit-chat. Shinra attempts to get his attention once more, and asks if he remembers a fire incident that happened 12 years ago, referring to the incident that killed his mother and supposedly little brother. However, Burns turns and looks at him, saying he wouldn't remember a needle in a haystack like that which happened years ago, and tells Shinra it's probably best he prepares himself for the upcoming tournament. As the tournament had been going on a while, Burns notices the building exploding, and Shinra and the others burst out from the ceiling, freefalling. Burns quickly adapts to the situation and catches Tamaki in his arms safely and calmly, all the while telling Shinra to simply land safely with the two unconscious Officers he's holding. As everybody lands safely, Burns walks to Shinra, thanking him for saving Tamaki, though she stubbornly says she could have saved herself. Shinra replies that such words are wasted on him, and thanks Burns. Burns then demands a briefing of what happened within the building from her, while the tournament is halted. References Category:Male Characters Category:1st Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation